


My Slutty Officer

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Police Officer Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prison Sex, Rape, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: Officer Eren Yeager is the police officer that put Levi in jail, which is a surprise because by his appearance, he looks more like a student at a High School. Levi finds out that the police officer is a slutty little officer.





	

This fucking dump. I've been locked up in this imprisonment of hell for 8 years. What is the crime I commit, you ask? I murdered everybody in the movie theater, including a few officers. 

An officer with brown hair, carribean blues that shine like the ocean, sharp jawline, and a curvaceous body in a police uniform stopped me.  _How?_ I don't fucking know. All I can say is, they trained that good-looking fucker well.

By now, it is dinner time. A big fucker with huge eyebrows and blonde hair, named Erwin, and a crazy looking scientist chick with glasses and brown hair, named Hanji, walked with me. Somehow, we always been friends. Even if I tell them we're gonna rot in a damn prison cell, they wanna come with me.

There he was. That sexy officer named Eren Yeager. He was dressed in a blue uniform , but with tiny shorts.  _Shit!_

I make eye contact with him, and he sends me a little glare while I smirk at him. A predatory smirk.

I could hear Erwin and Hanji sighing in the background.

When dinner was over,  _( the food was literal shit, to be honest. )_ I went back to my cell. There is no sleeping for me tonight, because I got a police officer to fuck.

I pretended to be asleep. Usually, Officer Eren Yeager comes to check up on me. I hear the cell opening.  _Perfect!_

When he closes the cell, that's where I make my move. Thanks to the moonlight shining into my cell perfectly, I can see his flustered face.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ackerman?" He growls.

I smirk at him. My hands come behind his waist and grabs his round ass. He moans and my eyebrows raise.  _He sounded like a damn girl! Totally sexy!_

"Let go, Ackerman." He orders.

"What are you gonna do, Yeager?" I taunt.

Eren brings up one of his hands and slap me. I chuckle. "Bad officer."

In a swift instant, I had Eren on his knees in his own handcuffs. I unbuckle my pants to reveal my erect cock. Eren's mouth watered at that moment.

"Suck it."

"Fuck no! Who the fuck do I look like?" He yells at me.

I grab his hair. "You look like one of my bitches."

He couldn't even get a second to retort, I was forcing his mouth around my length. Eren gagged a little, but afterwards, he was complying.

"Mn, such a good little bitch." I groan.

He brought himself up to lick the tip and the underside. Then, he took me all in. I grunted.  _Fuck, he is so good!_

My hands fisted in his hair. I brought him lower and lower till' he choked. It sounds so satisfying.

"Get ready to swallow everything." I command.

Eren's eyes filled with worry and fear. I chuckle as my load explodes in his pretty little lips. His tongue laps up all my cum. That's when I remove my cock from his mouth.

"Get on the bed." I order.

Eren hesitantly complies. To taunt me, He gets on all fours and arches his back, making his round ass stand out perfectly.

I walk over. I slap his ass and he jolts. He lets out a shriek and I chuckle. I slap his bum some more and little moans are leaving him.

"You masochist bitch."

"Ah, Ah!" Eren moans.

I pull his shorts down and my eyes meet his pretty hole. Seriously, his fucking hole glistens like his eyes. He is ao damn perfect.

To tease him, I lick the ring around his hole. A loud moan leaves Eren. My tongue makes circular motions around around his ring, before biting it. He jolts.

I chuckle a bit. "Now, I am gonna fuck you and teach you that you are my bitch."

"Hell no! Get the fuck away from me." He yells as he struggles.

I grab his hips and push inside a little. "Say yes, daddy."

I could feel his eyes widen in shock. "Fuck.That."

"Come on, be a good boy." I whisper in his ear.

Then, I use my hand to push his head to the side, and I lick his neck. He moans.

I tease him by pushing in and out.

Finally, he says, "Yes, daddy."

I thrust into him with no mercy, not even letting him breathe. You can hear the echo of skins slapping. I reach down to his unbuttoned shirt to grab his nipples.

He jolts against the bed.  _This part is also sensitive._

Eren's hips push back onto my cock. "Fuck, yes, daddy! Fill me more with your big cock, oh yes!"

My eyes widen a bit. Who knew Officer Eren Yeager could be so slutty? It is such an amazing sight.

"Such a good little bitch." I groan, "You like it when I pound into you with no mercy?"

"Yes, daddy!" he moans.

I hit his prostate and a scream leaves Eren's mouth. "Hit it again, please daddy!"

I hit it again and a loud moan leaves Eren. I thrust into that particular place a few more times, which causes Eren and I to come together.

Pants fill the atmosphere. I uncuff Eren. Eren gets up to straighten up. He is sweaty over every area of his body.

"Never again, Ackerman." He says without looking at me.

I chuckle, "You are my bitch now, you have to do what I say."

"We don't have anything going on, asshole." Eren finally turns to me, "This was a one time thing only."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I laugh, "If your mind won't obey me, then your body will."

 


End file.
